callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunter Killer
Untitled I don't want to mess around with this page, but for future reference, the Russian submarine is an Oscar II-class Ballistic Missile Submarine. In the mission one of the characters identifies it. 02:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : I added it. Dudebot • Talk 11:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ending The extraction to the Sea Knights is just like the way Gen. Sheperd escaped in the ending of MW2. Poop copter 02:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) dpv Is this an Diver propulsion vehicle the SEALS and deltas are using? or is this something different? Alexkon33 12:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) isnt the oscarII an ssgn, not an ssbn? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscar_class_submarine Mystery Boat Does anyone know what the Patrol Boat that you have to destroy on the way to the CH-46 is? The Boats can be seen at 7:21 on the demo and again at 7:55. Impurest Cheese 11:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Pictures of the other Russian Ships? Does anyone have any pictures of the other Russian ships present in the harbor? I can't get a good enough connection to watch a video so if someone could provide some screenshots I could identify them. I know there were at least two types present. There's one type at your left when you pass between the two American destroyers, and the other type being the ships getting blown up. [[User:Sgt. Kamarov|'Kamarov']] 01:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? I have a piece of trivia here, the transcript says F-22 pilot yet the planes that show up are F-15s plus a JDAM is a bomb not a missile, though it could be possible that the F-22 pilot was talking about something different and the F-15s were just something to confuse us but not likely. Another bit of trivia. The Chinook that you have to board at the end of the mission is not a Chinook,it is a Sea Knight.The most obvious difference is that the chinook has 4 wheels for landing,Sea Knight has 3.The Chinook is also longer than the Sea Knight.Anyone feel like adding it? 21:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New character maybe? Ive seen a solider who ive looked up before and is not a randomly generated character on this mission I forgot his name but when you finish setting of the missiles and climb the ladder he is seen on a boat with Truck everyone look it up please then he can be added to the characters page he is probably a Navy Seal. Proof. 21:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) More than likely a randomly generated character. 21:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Plus you don't even know the name :| how are we going to add it? 21:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) He's not random character I played mission agian I think its rebo or somegthink just someone look it up climb up ther ladder then check mini map to find truck his name defo starts with r remember look for him he can be added as seal I checked it out for myself -- his name's Reno. I don't think he's notable enough to warrant any mention though, since his only appearance is one blink-and-you'll-miss-it flash. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 18:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Level the entire Eastern Border" If the Oscar-II submarine can destory almost everything from New York to D.C or even farther (im guessing from what he said) Why didnt they use it before,during, the attack, if they can destory more and cause MORE casualties why didnt they just use it? Marine One 23:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Because there are Russian soldiers there as well as Americans? I doubt that the Russian military high-ups would be impressed if you told them you just obliterated most of their men for the sake of killing more Americans. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 18:40, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::So why not use the missiles before the main invasion? Doublekill10 14:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::They Russians attacked and invaded the U.S as retaliation of the Airport Massacre, so the other nations sympatized with the Russians, couple hundred were killed, but if they bomb the entire eastern coast then all the other nations would have said "The Russians are worst, they just killed dozen of thousands" that's why they did not use the missiles first. Marine One (talk)